Harry Potter: The Leviathan Ring
by RavenTCloud
Summary: OC fic, better summary within. Follows a student through his time at Hogwarts, but not a lot to do with Harry or the others till later. Please give it a chance, you might like it. Rating will go up later.
1. Life With a Squib

Harry Potter: The Leviathan Ring

A/N: First things first, the obvious disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter. The only thing mine is the original character.

Secondly, I know, a lot of people dislike OC stories, and I'm no different. However, owing to the large amount of Harry/Ron/Hermione focused tales, I felt a little something different could be fun. The story is kind of restructuring the HP books, making room for Kane Anderson, my OC. The tale will be told from more or less his view, and will last throughout the books. The first two years are going to be kind of short, as he falls into friendship with Harry and the others is year three. However, they'll still be kind of secondary; it'd be kind of boring to have the same conversations from the books just because I'd be throwing my OC in. He'll mostly be involved in his own adventures. After all, this is Hogwarts we're talking about: plenty of danger for everyone.

Thirdly, I'm going to try to portray Hogwarts and the Wizarding World a little more realistically. For example, a lot more students at Hogwarts. I know there are other Wizarding schools, but as a major institution I would imagine far more students attending (about 120-140 in each year). As such, school schedules will not revolve around Houses going to every class together once they choose their subjects for third year. Another note along these lines: I've always thought it rather unfair the entire Slytherin House as "evil." Granted it's turned out a lot more Dark Wizards, but that doesn't mean they all hang on to Malfoy's every word and wish for Voldemort's return. Slytherin is just the house for ambitious students. Don't get me wrong though: Slytherin's will still be rude, but you'll see why later on. (Just because I want to, here's my list of Houses I like in order of best to least liked: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Feel free to let me know your list in a review. I just like to know.)

Lastly, I hope people will give this a chance. I occasionally enjoy a fiction from a new point of view. You'll see how someone else sees Harry, rather than him looking at himself. Be forewarned, however: know there will be other minor OC's as Kane's friends. Considering he won't be a Gryffindor, that'll be necessary. Sorry.

Enough rambling, on with the fic.

**Chapter One: Life With a Squib**

Minerva McGonagall sighed heavily as she waved her wand. Every year before the Hogwarts term began, she had to copy the letters sent out to students, and modify them only slightly for years and names. Pulling down a fresh sheet of parchment one her desk, she looked to a list of prospective new students to place the name on the letter. She continued in this manner for several minutes before her eyes stopped on a very peculiar sight.

The Transfiguration professor had received no shock whatsoever when she had placed Harry Potter's name on the boy's letter; she had known he would likely be attending, but she nearly fell out of her chair when she reached a different one. It wasn't the name that grabbed her attention; it was the date of birth next to it. Every list she received had the child's birthday written on it as well for the simple fact no underage child was accepted.

Pursing her lips unhappily, McGonagall stood up and left her office behind, the student list grasped tightly in her hands. She stalked down the corridors of Hogwarts castle, her feet taking her to the stone gargoyle outside of Dumbledore's office. As the school year had not yet started, there was no password and the statue leapt out of the way. She continued on and rode the staircase to the top. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Please, come in," Dumbledore said from his office. McGonagall opened the door and walked immediately over to his desk. She fixed him with the stare she so often gave a student of hers who had attempted to sneak a note to their friend and was caught in the act.

"Ah, Minerva," Dumbledore said, smiling up at her. "Finished with the letters already?"

McGonagall frowned more deeply. "Would you mind telling me what _this_ is about Albus?" She set the parchment down in front of him and waited, hands on her hips.

Dumbledore looked at it for the shortest of moments before looking up. "I believe this is the student list that you use to send the letters to the proper people." His eyes had that familiar twinkle in them as he spoke, a sure sign he was enjoying himself. McGonagall, however, was not amused.

"You know what I am referring to, Albus," she said tartly. "Mr. Anderson's birthday is quite unusual, don't you agree?"

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, not looking back at the list. "You have concerns?"

"Yes, and I would hope you would as well. That is a highly imbued magical day, and very rare for a wizard to be born on." She did not say anything more, clearly expecting Dumbledore to understand. However, he remained silent for a few more moments.

"And?" he prompted.

"Oh for Merlin's..." she began, quickly regaining her thread. "You think it wise to bring him here? They have a school for his kind, Albus, far away though it may be. It is dangerous to have him here."

"I realize the risk, Minerva, but I am not overly worried. His great-grandfather was one as well, and he was an exemplary pupil. No harm came to any other student."

"You believe our luck to be the same?"

"I do," Dumbledore said seriously.

"And what, Albus, do you think his peers will say when they meet him? When they realize he does not have a wand, or require one? I again suggest he would be better off at a school better suited for his talents."

"His parents wish for him to come here, and I quite agree. As for the other students, they will learn he is not to be feared nor shunned rather quickly. I hope you will assist me in this manner?"

McGonagall tried very hard to press her argument further, but could not form the words. She sighed in the end, saying, "You know I will, Albus." She turned and headed for the door. As nervous as she was, there was a small part of her that was excited. She had never met one before, much less taught one. She wondered if he would live up to his kind's reputation, and be as brilliant as believed.

Not for the first time over the summer, Kane Anderson looked around his room in utter dismay. He couldn't help but be bored out of his mind when he took it in. To most eleven year olds, this was a room fit for a king: a plasma television sat opposite a rather expensive-looking leather recliner with built-in massagers; several video game consoles were stacked in front of the television, as well as their games on a shelf nearby; a stereo system was on the dresser next to a large and comfortable-looking bed in the corner; and opposite the bed was a desk with a computer, the monitor's screen twenty inches and flat. All these things shared something in common aside from their likely expensive price tag: they were completely covered with dust.

Walking over to the mirror, Kane grimaced slightly as he took in his appearance. He was very happy with his appearance as far as his face was concerned: he had hair whiter than snow (which stood up in natural spikes), icily blue eyes, and a constant look of friendliness. It was his clothing that bothered him: "jeens" (he thought, he couldn't remember for sure) and some kind of shirt that had something to do with the letter "T." Before he could comment to himself about any of it, there was a knock on his door.

"Yeah?" he called out.

The door opened and in walked a man wearing a gray suit with a light blue tie, the jacket thrown over his shoulder. He had the same blue eyes as Kane, but his hair was brown and did not stick up in any strange manner.

"Oh, hi Uncle Gerry," Kane said, turning around.

"Up here again?" the man asked. He sighed, looking slightly disappointed. He walked over to Kane's bed and sat down on it. "I kind of hoped you'd be down in the park playing with the other kids."

"Sorry, Uncle," Kane said, leaning against the wall. "It's just kind of boring. They wouldn't like the same kind of games."

"Well that's why your parents sent you here for the summer," Uncle Gerald replied. "All so you could experience how Muggles live. You should try doing what they do. You haven't even touched your cousin's television."

With a sigh, Kane remembered talking with his parents several weeks ago. His mother and father had sat him down, and he had wondered if he'd somehow gotten into trouble yet again.

"I swear, I didn't make that Muggle's dog grow all that extra hair. It looked like a sheep before I got anywhere near it."

An ebon-haired man with gray eyes looked down at him, grinning. His hair was spiky just like Kane's. "I'm sure. If I remember correctly, that poodle tried attacking Nyx when you were playing with her a few days ago."

Kane had remained quite silent, remembering how happy he'd been to be given his owl, and how terrified he'd been moments later when a dog came running onto the lawn barking furiously.

"It's not about that hideous dog, anyway," his mother had said. Kane looked up in surprise to hear his mother talk like that, seeing her smiling as well. She had long, flowing white hair and the same blue eyes. "We thought you might like to spend the summer with your Uncle Gerald."

Kane balked. "Uncle Gerald? Why would I want to go there?"

His father frowned. "I thought you liked Gerald? You said he was the funniest one on your mother's side of the family."

"He is," Kane insisted. "I like him when he comes here, not when we go see him."

"Why?" his mother had asked.

"Cause there we can't have the same kind of fun. Too many Muggles. They don't know what we are."

"Exactly," his father said. "We thought it would help for you to learn how to live as a Muggle for a couple months."

Kane looked at his father like he had suddenly transformed into a flobber worm. "How would that help me at all?"

Kane's mother and father exchanged knowing glances before turning back to him. "So you wouldn't be like the other students at Hogwarts who don't know much of anything about Muggles."

It had taken a second for Kane to grasp what they were saying. "I-I can go to Hogwarts?" His parents merely smiled wider. "Really!"

"Only if you stay at Uncle Gerald's for the summer," his father had said.

"For Hogwarts, I'd kiss that poodle on the mouth!"

Now, however, standing in his uncle's incredibly non-magical house, Kane couldn't help but feel incredibly bored.

"I know," he told his Uncle. "I just miss being around magic. I don't know how you put up with it."

"Well I hated it at first," Uncle Gerald replied. "But it's not that bad."

Kane rolled his eyes.

"What?" his uncle asked. "You think Squibs can't have fun?"

"It's not that, I know you can," Kane said. "I mean how you deal with keeping it from Mike and Laura."

"Well, when they were born, your Aunt Iris thought I should tell them when they were older, but I told her it'd be easiest if I pretended to be a Muggle like her."

"That's why you became a...whatsit?"

"A lawyer," his uncle laughed. "It's not bad. I miss magic sometimes. That's why I visit you in England."

Kane remained silent for a while. He looked out his window at the harbor. He could see the Muggle landmark, the Sydney Opera House, and did have to hand it to the Muggles: they could build some nice things. He looked back at his uncle.

"If I go to the park and play with the Muggle kids, can we find a magic shop somewhere afterward?"

Gerald appraised his nephew for a few minutes before smiling. "Only since your cousins are at camp for the summer."

Kane grinned and ran out of the room. Gerald smiled as he watched him leave, hoping his nephew didn't have another incident like the one with the poodle his sister told him about.

Short, I know. I wanted to make it longer, but the next events fit better in with the next chapter. I promise it'll be longer. I like reading long chapters and I'll try not to hold out on you. Just some extra post-chapter notes: I know, it seems he's a lot like Harry as far as summer with relatives who aren't magical. It won't be like this in following summers. Other points of interest: Kane's mother and father both went to Hogwarts, but his mother is Australian and his father Irish. I couldn't make it fit very well anywhere, but his family lived in Australia for about eight years before going back to live in England. As such, Kane speaks with an Australian accent. When Kane sets off for Hogwarts, more about his family will be revealed and his mother will play an important role in one of Kane's strongest abilities.

Please review, I like feedback. I tend to stop stories when I don't get reviews. I don't ask for a minimum or anything, just let me know what you think.


	2. Homecoming and Autographs

Harry Potter and the Leviathan's Ring

A/N: First things first, the obvious disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter. The only thing mine is the original character.

**Chapter Two: Homecoming and Autographs**

The weeks following Kane's trip to the park weren't as bad as Kane had thought. The Muggle children played games that weren't so bad, and Kane found he was rather good at them. He wasn't sure whether he accidentally used magic to kick their ball as far as he had, but they were impressed either way. He went down to the park nearly every day after, and was only slightly confused as the Muggle girls kept arguing amongst each other to get him on their team.

As his Uncle had promised, he took Kane to Beeker and Silinder, an apothecary located between a Muggle library and café. Having been to Diagon Alley several times, Kane wasn't in the least surprised as Muggles appeared not to notice the shop. He enjoyed perusing the items at his leisure, pointing out that the platypus spurs were substandard. Gerald smiled at his nephew, noticing he'd picked up on his father's apparent knack for brewing potions. They left the shop an hour later, Kane slightly disappointed that he couldn't purchase anything as per his parent's orders.

August first was no different than any other day, and Kane was once again spending time in the park. He and the other children were playing a game Kane found rather enjoyable: hide-and-seek. He was rather good at it, something he attributed to his magic acting up at odd times, concealing him rather well from the Muggles. Some time around two o'clock, Kane ran off looking for a spot to hide in. As he ran past a fountain, he could hear the seeker counting past thirty. His time was almost up. He dodged behind a tree he found earlier with an encompassing base that would hide him rather well. As he landed, he nearly shot right back up. Someone else was there too.

"Hi, Kane," one of the Muggle girls said, looking up at him.

"Oh, sorry, Jenny," he said, starting to stand. "I'll go hide somewhere else."

"No, stay," she said, pulling him down next to her. She smiled at him, tossing her auburn hair behind her shoulder. "There isn't time left to find a new spot. I guess it's kind of unlucky for you: your spot taken and all." Her smile broadened.

"I suppose so," Kane said, although he had a feeling luck played no part in it at all. Jenny had looked none too surprised to see him there, and he had the sneaking suspicion she knew he was going to be there.

"Of course, maybe it's not unlucky," she said, her chocolate brown eyes looking into his own. "Maybe it's good luck." She put her hand on his and Kane thought his stomach had disappeared. His entire body seemed to have gone numb, especially his mouth. He couldn't say a thing as Jenny leaned in close to him. Not quite understanding why he was doing it, he leaned in as well. Their lips met and Kane found he rather enjoyed the experience.

However, it was incredibly short lived.

"Found you!"

The sudden shout startled Kane so much, he jumped alongside Jenny. Before the boy next to them could say anything about what they had been doing, a loud crack had filled the air. Whipping around to look at the boy, Kane saw a branch had snapped off the tree and hit him in the head.

"Kyle!" Jenny screamed.

Kyle was stumbling around, dazed. The branch seemed to have hit him rather hard. Kane barely had time to register this fact before a groan sounded behind him. Turning quickly, he saw the tree slowly falling toward the ground. It landed with a resounding thud, making several passerby stare. That seemed to be the final event needed for Kyle to pass out. All eyes in the park turned to Kane and Jenny, and Jenny to look at Kane, seemingly wondering what had happened.

"Um, I have to get back home," he said lamely. He turned on his heel and took off, running as quickly as he could. Although he had used magic inadvertently before, it had never resulted in anyone else getting hurt. Kane tried not to panic, hoping Ministry officials wouldn't come swooping down at him and hauling him off to an inquiry. His older sister had had such a thing happen when she was in her fourth year at Alchera Academy, an Australian Wizarding school.

Kane found himself at his uncle's house much quicker than he thought, and hoped he hadn't magically run faster. He didn't need another charge if he was going to face the Ministry. He wrenched open the door, shut it, and leaned against it breathing heavily.

"Kane?" Kane nearly jumped again in surprise, but found the source of the voice to belong to his uncle who rounded the corner. "What are you doing back here so soon?"

After catching his breath, Kane told his uncle everything that happened at the park. He also shared his worries about the Ministry. To his great surprise, his uncle smiled.

"You'll be fine," Gerald said. "You may be underage, but you don't have a wand. Besides, if the Ministries and Departments all over the world acted on every accidental magic burst, they'd need ten times the staff. They probably sent someone undercover to make sure the boy is fine, but they'll leave you alone."

"Are you sure?" Kane asked.

"Positive," his uncle replied. "I've got a letter for you." The abrupt change in topic confused Kane for a few seconds.

"From my parents?"

"No," his uncle said mysteriously. He pulled out a thick parchment envelope and handed it to his nephew.

Kane looked at it and saw his name on it in green ink. Flipping it over, he saw a wax seal he recognized instantly as the Hogwarts coat of arms. His eyes widened as he looked at his uncle.

"Open it," his uncle said, smiling.

Kane didn't need telling twice. He ripped the envelope open and pulled out several sheaves of parchment. He picked up one that looked the most important and read it. It said he had been accepted to Hogwarts, sending a wave of excitement through him. It was replaced by ice, however, when he read the last line.

"'We await your owl by no later than July thirty-first.'" Kane looked up at his uncle in shock. "But its August first!" To Kane's surprise, his uncle smiled more broadly.

"You think your parents would let something happen stopping you from going?" he asked. "Take a look at the address."

Kane did as instructed and saw that it was addressed to him at his parent's manor in England. He looked at his uncle quizzically.

"They got the owl days ago," his uncle explained. "They replied for you and forwarded another owl here to let you know you got in. Congratulations, Kane."

Kane's smile flickered back on his face. "When can I get my supplies?"

"In a few days," his uncle said, flashing a second envelope in front of his nephew. "I picked this up on my way home from the office."

"What is it?" Kane asked curiously.

"Remember how you came here?" Gerald replied.

"Yeah, Floo Powder with Mum and Dad."

"Well this time you'll be flying."

"A broomstick! Bonzer!"

"Er...not quite," his uncle said. Kane looked at his uncle, not understanding what other way there was to fly.

-------------------------------------

"How was the trip?"

Kane looked up incredulously at his father. He had just walked through the front door of the manor and was en route to his room when his father popped out of the library.

"Muggles are troppo," Kane replied with a scowl.

He remembered his uncle taking him to the airport (a word he made sure to remember after the experience) and pointing out the windows to several metallic behemoths.

"You expect me to get on one of those?" Kane had asked.

"I know what you're thinking," Gerald said. "I didn't think airplanes could fly without magic either. You'll be surprised."

"Right," Kane had said, walking away. "I'll just go back to Beeker and Silinder and Floo my way back home."

"Not so fast," his uncle replied, grabbing him by the shoulder. "You're still expected to hold up your end of the bargain. Muggle travel only."

"I think I'd rather hoof it," Kane said, looking back at the airplanes.

In the end, his Uncle Gerald had gotten him on the flight back to London and Kane was surprised how comfortable everything was. His relaxed manner didn't last long, however, as the plane filled up. He found himself sitting next to a very talkative Muggle who had not picked up on Kane's not-so-subtle hints he didn't want to talk, and mysteriously wound up with a severe case of diarrhea and spent most of the flight in the restroom. The takeoff startled him slightly, but he was fine the rest of the time. After all the stops, Kane found he didn't mind the travel itself; it was the Muggle passengers that drove him up the wall. He couldn't figure out how any Muggle could stand remaining in such a small area for so long with others around them intent on annoying their fellow travelers. The cab ride from the airport was better, but not by much.

"Well at least you learned a thing or two," his father said. "Elsy'll save some dinner for you in your room soon. You should get some rest. Your mother is taking you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school things."

"Thanks, Dad," Kane said, continuing on his way to his room. He opened the door and sighed happily. "Now _this_ is a room," he thought to himself.

He threw his bag on his bed and looked around. Several posters adorned the walls, some depicting the Australian National Quidditch team and others of various wizard bands, all moving. A chess board sat on a table in the corner of the room, the black pieces apparently going over strategies, occasionally looking over their shoulders at the spying white pieces (a pawn of theirs dipping itself in black ink, clearly planning an attempt to infiltrate the enemy ranks to get information). Best of all, perhaps, was a rare all-black spectacled owl that flew over to him, hooting softly.

"I missed you too, Nyx," he said, smiling as he rubbed his fingers the wrong way on her neck. Nyx closed her eyes lazily, enjoying the attention.

A loud crack announced the appearance of a dinner tray, seemingly floating in mid-air.

"Hi, Elsy," Kane said, unfazed by the sound.

"Welcome home, Master Kane, sir," a voice squeaked, originating beneath the tray. The head of a house elf poked out from beneath as it set the tray down. "Elsy has made Kane's favorite, sir: steak, potatoes, and peas."

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble," Kane said, grinning sheepishly as his stomach gave an almighty growl.

"Elsy knows sir missed home," the elf said, smiling up at Kane. "Elsy says to herself, she says, 'What can Elsy make to please Master Kane?' And Elsy says, 'Master's favorite!' Elsy knows sir must be tired of Muggle food!"

Kane suppressed a grin as he remembered how adamant the house elf was to believe food rarely differed between wizards and Muggles.

"Thanks, Elsy," he said, sitting down on his bed and pulling the tray over.

"Good night, sir," Elsy said happily. She didn't wait for Kane's reply as she Disapparated with a loud crack.

Kane sat back, fully intent on enjoying his first meal since he arrived home. Nyx, however, did not permit him this luxury. The second Kane had cut a section of his steak, the black owl darted her head forward and snatched the morsel. Kane turned to look at her in shock, only to be met by what could only be described as amusement in the owl's eyes. Grinning, Kane let the thievery pass and watched Nyx fly out of an open window for her night's forage.

-------------------------------------

Kane awoke confused the next morning as a hand shook him, thinking he was still at his uncle's house. Opening his eyes, he saw the exact same icy blue gaze in front of him. His mother turned and left the room, and Kane remembered he was back home. He got up, showered, dressed, and hurried down the stairs. He shoveled down his breakfast and bolted for the living room. His mother and father were already there waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" his mother asked.

"Ready!" he said, grinning.

"I'll see you two later," his father said, kissing his wife.

"Bye, Liam," she said, turning toward the fireplace and pulling down a small urn. She pulled out a small amount of Floo Powder and threw a dash into the fire. The dancing flames flashed green as Kane walked into them.

"Diagon Alley," he said, barely containing his excitement. Although quite used to traveling by Floo, Kane still would have preferred Apparating, or even better: by broomstick. He experienced the familiar sensation associated with Floo Power: feeling like he was caught in the updraft of a tornado. He emerged on his feet in the Leaky Cauldron and didn't have long to wait before his mother appeared behind him.

"Let me just fix my hair," she muttered to herself, smoothing out her snowy hair. "Alright. Let's go."

As the mother-son pair walked for the back door of the pub, several pairs of eyes watched them. A low murmur of excitement passed through the gathered patrons and Kane knew why. People talked every time he went anywhere with his mother. It was that reason Kane was often accompanied by his father. They continued through the door and stopped at the brick wall. Kane could hardly wait to get his school supplies as his mother tapped the brick that created the portal to Diagon Alley.

"Stay close, dear," his mother said as they walked through. Any other day, this comment would have irritated Kane. Today, however, was different. He was far too happy to mind being treated like a small child. "Now then," his mother continued, "we should get your robes first. Then we'll get your potions supplies, telescope..."

Kane zoned out as his mother went through the itinerary. He was now excited for a very different reason. Down the street he saw the sign reading: Quality Quidditch Supplies. His mother saw where he was looking and sighed.

"No, Kane," she said. "You're not allowed a broomstick until next year."

"But the Nimbus Two Thousands are out!" Kane said. "Couldn't we get it now? I won't fly it till next year!" he added, seeing the skeptical look in his mother's eyes.

"No," she said sternly.

Kane didn't argue further, knowing it wouldn't do any good. He figured his mother would know better for obvious reasons. However, those reasons may also have had something to do with why she didn't want to go in there in the first place.

After taking some gold out of Gringotts (Kane's mother trying to keep him from seeing just how much gold was stacked in there), they began their errands. In every shop they went to it was the same: nearly all pairs of eyes were on Kane's mother. Hushed conversations followed them everywhere, and Kane had a feeling Flourish and Blotts would be no different.

He was right.

Mid-way through their shopping, a nervous looking girl slightly older than Kane walked up to them. She had a rolled up poster in her hands that was shaking in time with the girl.

"Excuse me," she said, looking up at Kane's mother. "Are you...are you Aurora Anderson?"

"Yes," his mother replied, smiling.

"I don't mean to bother you, but could you sign this for me?" Here, the girl unfurled the poster. Kane didn't need to look at it to know what was depicted on it.

"Of course," Aurora replied, removing a quill from her robes. She began scribbling on it, and paused briefly as she looked up. "What's your name?"

"Cho," the girl said, looking quite delirious.

"Here you go," Aurora said, smiling sweetly as she handed the poster back to the girl.

"Thanks," she said, turning around and walking away. As if that simple act confirmed everyone else's suspicions in the shop, several more people began rushing up to her.

"Can you sign my book?" a voice called.

"Sign my hat!"

"Matilda, quick! Go grab one of the posters for sale up front! Hurry!"

Kane frowned slightly. He looked at his mother, who smiled wryly.

"Why don't you finish up, dear," she said. "I think I'm going to be a while."

Kane nodded and headed off down another row of books. As he was perusing them, he kept hearing people mentioning his mother's name and scrambling to get over to her. After getting his books, he paid for them and went outside. He waited about five minutes before his mother came back out.

"I swear people were Apparating in there it was so busy," Aurora said distractedly. "Sorry, Kane," she added.

"It's alright," he said. "Comes with the job, huh?"

His mother smiled as they began walking toward Ollivander's wand shop. Kane furrowed his brow as he looked at his mother.

"I didn't think I needed a wand?" he said, bewildered.

"Oh!" his mother said, stopping. "Forgot, dear, sorry. Force of habit. I guess we're done then."

Kane glanced at his mother curiously as they turned around, heading for the Leaky Cauldron. He remembered asking his parents why he wouldn't need a wand since he saw Ollivander's at the age of eight. They had evaded the question, never giving a satisfactory answer. He was tempted to ask again, but decided he would ask tomorrow; his mother seemed quite intent on getting back home.

They passed through the archway and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. As they prepared to leave, an elderly wizard hobbled up to them brandishing a napkin.

"Begging your pardon," he said. "I was wondering if you could perhaps sign this. For my granddaughter?"

"Sure," Aurora relented, scribbling her name down. "What's her name?"

"Thomas," the wizard replied, blushing slightly.

-------------------------------------

Chapter two down. Score.

So Kane's mom, huh? Quite popular, isn't she? What do you suppose she's so famous for? I'm not telling...yet. Maybe next chapter.

Speaking of, what is coming next? The journey to Hogwarts, of course! That and the Sorting. Oh yeah, and what's the deal with Kane not needing a wand? Stay tuned. ...And review. That'd be great. Can't get anywhere in furthering my abilities without feedback and criticism (constructive, of course). I'll try to reciprocate and review your story too. Big emphasis on the try.

And thank you to my first reviewer, QueenPezDispenser. May you continue to read on.


End file.
